


3 Random conversations someone heard the Leaders of Atlantis have

by spiffyname



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffyname/pseuds/spiffyname
Summary: Or Alternatively, 3 Times The Leaders of Atlantis Seemed More Human





	3 Random conversations someone heard the Leaders of Atlantis have

**Author's Note:**

> For Sparktober!
> 
> As always, thanks to Keppy for editing. Any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Totally self indulgent and completely random! But what the hey, right? It's Sparktober (the most wonderful time of the year!) And I'm finally participating. Huzzah!

-

“I don’t believe you.” Lieutenant Richard Greyson overheard the Colonel say. Rick (not Dick and CERTAINLY not Robin, Boy Wonder, or Night Wing, for that matter) was intrigued at the Colonel’s slight outrage.

“I don’t actually care if you do or not,” a female voice countered. Rick frowned.

_It couldn’t be…_ he thought. Now in recon-mode, he pushed himself flush against the wall, ducked down a little, and peered around the corner to see who was talking. To his surprise, it _was _ Doctor Weir.

“Well, you should! Elizabeth, this is the kind of information that can take down the _entire city!_ You don’t think this _matters_!?” the Colonel asked.

Her look was less than flattering. “You know what _matters_, John? The fact that you woke me up at 3AM to talk about Harry Potter Houses. You said it was urgent!”

“I didn’t think you’d be sleeping, obviously! Otherwise, I would have waited until morning. Like, breakfast-time morning.”

“Ugh. That’s so… Gryffindor of you,” she said with disdain.

“Better Gryffindor than Slytherin or Hufflepuff,” he muttered.

Dr Weir shook her head, uncrossed her arms, turned around and walked away.

“You still haven’t told me what House you’d be sorted into!” John called after her.

Elizabeth whirled around, giving the Colonel a look so dark and cold that even the Lieutenant shivered from his hiding place. “Have you even read the books? Or are you just going by the movies?”

John narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re stalling. You don’t want to tell me what house you’re in,” he stated, crossing his arms.

She mirrored his stance. “Oh, I think you know what House I’m in. You’re prejudiced, and I bet you’re not the only one.”

“See! I knew this mattered! Lizabeth, if people knew you were… Slytherin… They might not--“

“What? Respect me? Trust me? It’s _exactly_ this kind of thinking that gives it a bad name!” she exploded. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “John, it’s a book series. Why are we even arguing about this at 3am?”

That made the Colonel shifty. “Okay, so, don’t get mad--“

“That’s never reassuring,” the Doctor muttered.

“McKay and Zelenka needed me to test some things in the lab, and two of their assistants were talking about it.”

“… Okay? And? Which part am I not supposed to get mad about?” she asked, clearly suspicious and confused.

The Colonel winced. “Um, so… Doctors Tanaka and Magnusson are in the infirmary? Minor injuries! They… might have… come to blows.”

“Over which Harry Potter House they were sorted in?” she asked in disbelief.

John scratched the back of his head. “Also, a small fire may have been started. But it’s out now! Totally taken care of. No one got hurt – besides Tanaka and Magnusson, but like I said, that was a separate issue! No one got hurt from the fire!”

Dr Weir covered her face with her hands, and Rick thought she let out a small frustrated scream. After a beat, she removed her hands from her face. “Way to bury the lede, John,” she told him, and turned on her heel to head towards the infirmary, the Colonel following in her wake.

Rick blew out a breath. As a Hufflepuff himself, he understood the kind of narrow-minded thinking Dr. Weir was referring to. He had met quite a few people that looked down on Hufflepuff for being the ‘soft and weak’ house, and definitely Slytherin for being the ‘bad and evil’ house. Those people, of course, were obviously not true Harry Potter fans because then they would know better. 

Rick now had some reassessing to do. Originally, he had pinned the Doctor as Ravenclaw, but obviously he had been wrong. And now that he knew better, he could see the Slytherin attributes in her - Determined, Cunning and Resourceful. 

He shook his head, smiling to himself as he made his way back to his quarters. The things a person could learn in the early hours of the morning in this city were truly magical sometimes.

\--

Sometimes Doctor Sean Ackerman would see her walking through the halls of the City – often talking with one or more people (though usually when he saw her she was with the Colonel) – having, what the expedition members fondly called her ‘pede-conferences’.

“Oh, I don’t know if I can allow that, Lizabeth. That’s practically breaking the rules,” the Colonel was saying as they paused briefly in the halls, seemingly in the middle of an important discussion.

“John,” She admonished, “if you’re allowed to have a ‘Super Bowl Room’ or whatever it is, I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to have a Library,” she told him.

“Okay, but there’s… there’s a normal-person-sized library; a public-sized library; the library from like, _Beauty and the Beast_, and _then_ there’s the Library of Alexandria, which, _Elizabeth_, was pretty big. My Games Room is nothing compared to your _library_ – “

“So you’re saying that my library has to be comparable to your Games Room?”

He paused for a minute, thinking things over. “Okay, how’s this. I keep my Games Room, you get… the _Beauty and the Beast_ library, _and_ I’ll throw in secret passageways.”

Elizabeth tilted her head in consideration. “In just the library or throughout the castle?”

He gave her a look. “No, through the whole castle. Why would I only give you secret passageways in the library?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know! I had to make sure! Look, when I played this with my brothers, they would try to cheat me out of --“

“Okay, first of all, wow, I would never try and cheat you.” She gave him a look. “I would never deliberately, to your face, try to cheat you. My Games Room is totally not the --“

“Okay, fine, fine. I concede to your compromises. Big library and secret passages for your Games Room,” she said, and they made their way down the hall again.

Sean had to look around to see if he was the only one that had heard their crazy conversation. He had played a similar game to what he thought they were talking about – a variation of ‘If I won the Lottery– Mansion Edition’.

“You get used to it,” Doctor Pippa Pearson told him, smiling gently at him.

\- --

Doctor Kusanagi and her latest recruit entered the mess hall on tired feet, slowly making their way to the refrigeration units that were always well stocked, no matter the hour. Which was helpful in this case, as Miko had been fairly sure that she and Doctor Hodge were the only ones up, besides the night shift.

She was proven incorrect as she spotted two people at the centre of the hall, debating quite rigorously despite the late hour.

“I don’t know if I would consider it a ‘true’ _Brat Pack_ movie, though,” Doctor Weir stated firmly.

“It totally counts! Why wouldn’t it count?!” Colonel Sheppard exclaimed.

Dr Weir tilted her head thoughtfully. “It was a John Hughes movie from the 80s, and Matthew Broderick and Charlie Sheen were both in it – but they were _Brat Pack_ adjacent.”

“So…?”

“So, decidedly not a _Brat Pack_ movie!” she cried victoriously, pointing a finger in his direction.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “And what officially constitutes as a _Brat Pack_ movie?” he asked, swatting at her finger playfully.

She leaned back in her seat, smug. “Two or more actors that were in either _St Elmo’s Fire_, or _The Breakfast Club_ – which is actually the best and also my favourite.”

“Okay, so _Ferris Bueller_ is out, even though it’s a Hughes movie --“

“He wasn’t the _only_ one to do movies with them!”

“_And_ has two adjacent actors – “

“-- _which_ even if we did give them some sort of allotment would still count as one _Brat Pack_ actor, and not the required _two_ \--“

“Fine! Fine, Dr Nitpicky Pants! Then the only other one I can sort of remember is _The Outsiders_,” the Colonel conceded, crossing his arms on the table.

Dr Weir took a sip from her mug and set it down between them. “It’s not about how much you remember, it’s about your favourite.”

He rolled his eyes and picked up her mug to take a swig. “Mine apparently doesn’t count.”

Miko briefly glanced at Hodge to see if he had also noticed. The only people she could remember being so close and intimate as to share food and beverages were her grandparents, and they had been together for over four decades. Though to be fair, the things that the Atlantis Leaders had gone through -- especially in that First Year, had probably brought them closer than most marriages could in a lifetime. 

Elizabeth looked at him from across the table. “You know what this means, don’t you.” It should have been a question, but came out more like a statement.

The Colonel sighed. “Are you thinking over the course of several nights, or one big marathon?”

She smirked and took the mug from his hands. “Definitely over the course of several nights. When have we _ever_ had time for one big marathon? I know that we have 28-day cycles here, but even then I don’t think we could fit everything in. Besides, not everyone would be able to do one big marathon – you remember that we have a city to run? Jobs to do?”

John waved her off, muttering ‘semantics’, then stole the mug back. “Do you want to bug McKay about viewing options, or do you want me to do it?”

The Doctor turned thoughtful, tapping the table with a finger. “You first, and if he says no, then send him to me and I’ll deal with him.”

The Colonel smiled. “I kind of like it when you get scary like that. Only when I’m not directly involved, of course.”

Elizabeth grinned in return. “Of course,” she concurred. Apparently with that decided, the two leaders stood up simultaneously and nodded to Doctors Kusanagi and Hodge as they made their way out.

"This place gets weirder and weirder, the longer I'm here," Dr Hodge said, and Miko could only nod in agreement.

~fin


End file.
